


Twelve Minutes Past Midnight

by AtomHeartBrother



Category: Iron Maiden
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomHeartBrother/pseuds/AtomHeartBrother
Summary: Sharing a bunk bed. Also a room. With everyone. Terrible ideas come in the middle of the night. Written from Steve's POV (again)(repost from my rockfic account)





	Twelve Minutes Past Midnight

I woke up in the middle of the night. I swear I was sure I didn't bring anyone to bed with me tonight and yet, someone was lying right next to me. I was the big spoon, my head rested on theirs and in that half sleep haze I wasn't sure who it was. Until I breathed in the smell of the shampoo. I knew exactly who used it.

“Bruce, why the hell are you here?” I whispered angrily.

“Uhh.” Was his only answer.

“Bruce!” I pushed him a bit.

“For fucks sake Harry, I couldn't sleep,” He said and turned to look at me. 

“You could have sneaked into someone else's bed then!” I stretched and moved to lay on my back to shake him off of me a bit. 

I mean he was warm and I'd very much like to keep cuddling with him, because he was soft and all, but I had to maintain my image because we all shared a room. Clive was on the top bunk over me, Davey was curled up on the other top bunk and on the other bed under him was Adrian. (Or so I believed. In the morning I found out that Davey was actually laying atop Adrian on the lower bunk the whole night and Clive didn't say a thing about it.)

Bruce was supposed to sleep on the only non-bunk bed in the room and he still complained. My eyes were closing by themselves. I needed to sleep, yet I felt like I can't, now that I knew Bruce was next to me.

I either had to kick him out of the bed or... tell him, I suppose. Tell him that I like him, that whenever we're alone I wish I could speak up about it. At the same time I felt an unbelievable need to despise myself. To tell myself that I'd be sick if I admitted that. It would definitely cause problems, he would leave the band or just hate me and I wanted none of that. I loved him, but only as a friend. I wasn't gay. 

“Bruce, go away.” I whispered.

“Please, why do you so insist on me going away?” He stressed the word ‘so’ with an eyeroll.

“Because you take up so much space and I want to fucking sleep.” I murmured while frowning at him. Oh, how I wished at that time he would just go so I wouldn't have to deal with that situation.

He looked sad when I kept frowning. And I realized that wasn't what I really wanted. I wanted him to stay.

“Okay, you can sleep here, but don't steal my duvet and don't drool on me.” I stated, moved my head and closed my eyes. Now that I told him he can stay, I thought we would finally sleep and that'd be it. Problem solved. Well, it wasn't the case.

“Thanks, Harry!” He smiled as he laid next to me and snuggled close to my side. 

I could feel his breath on my neck and also his heartbeat as he was so close. And then I realized that our breathing became synchronized. I was shaking a bit.

“Are you cold?” Bruce asked.

“Maybe a little,” I said hesitatingly. I didn't know if I was nervous, cold or just shivering because of his closeness.

Bruce snuggled even closer to me and put his arm over my chest. He breathed out contently. I shuffled a bit because I felt the sudden rush of blood to my crotch. I was angry. Mostly at myself because I did not understand a thing. Bruce, my reaction, anything. And I couldn't really bring myself to think clearly, rationally. 

He slowly caressed my chest. It made me take a sharp breath because I didn't expect it.   
“Sorry,” Bruce retreated his hand. I took it into mine and put it back. It was better off there, than if he accidentally brushed it a bit lower as he'd move it away.

“Just sleep, Bruce, before I change my mind.” I told him strictly, kept holding onto his hand and closed my eyes again.

Surprisingly, he stayed quiet. Yet when I opened my eyes a bit after a while, he still wasn't asleep. 

“Bruce,” I started my sentence, then decided to just do whatever came to my mind, and so I let go of his hand and caressed his hair as if I wanted to calm a scared animal. 

He looked at me with his deep brown eyes which, as always, had this lustful glint, even in the dark.

Suddenly all of my blood decided to accumulate to my cheeks, ears and more of it also moved to crotch. I swallowed, hoping it would get better. Didn't seem like it, so I just looked away from him.

“Just... don't be angry, please,” He whispered and laid his head down on my shoulder. As if he sensed that I became a bit upset earlier.

“I'm not.” I said calmly, “I'm just...” God, I couldn't tell him I have a boner, that just wouldn't be a good move.

“What?” He shifted so he could see my face better. I averted my sight even more.

“Nothing. I'm not angry. Just tired.” I stated as I looked back at him. It was partly true. I wanted to sleep, but he was preventing me from doing so, or maybe it wasn't him, but me myself.

He caressed my chest again. This time I felt how my t-shirt rolled up a bit by the movement.

“You had bad dreams or something?” I spoke to distract myself as well as, hopefully, Bruce.

“Kind of.” He snuggled into my shoulder more.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked, but he just shook his head. So I at least took his hand into mine to state that I mean well. It was warmer and somewhat smaller.

“I'm sorry if I'm acting weird...” He whispered nervously after a while. He measured our hands, we caressed the other's hand with our thumbs and Bruce began to study my fingertips. I could see how he was fascinated by the calluses on them. He lightly brushed over them with his own fingers. 

I didn't know what to answer him. He was certainly acting as if he was either drunk or had some terrible dream about me dying or something along those lines. In the end I just smiled. I smiled because despite everything, all of the things Bruce just did were unbelievably cute. He never did those and I thought he was more of a show off type of person than a one to be so delicate or caring with anyone. And certainly not with me.

I held his back with my other hand, which I moved from under him as I didn't want it to fall asleep. I myself pretty much wanted to, on the other hand. So as I continued to hold him I tried to close my eyes and sleep. 

What woke me up immediately, as if someone threw me into an ice cold water, was when he put his leg over me. I was sure he didn't realize it, but he brushed my crotch briefly with it and I just prayed that the boner would eventually go away without him noticing. 

I caressed his side a bit, checking if he's up or if he's fallen asleep already. He slowly opened his eyes and I could see he was pretty much also awake.

“Bruce, you should sleep in that other bed, really,” I whispered softly.

“No, I'm not moving from here,” Bruce stated, put his hand over me and pressed even closer.

“Then, move that leg or... don't laugh at me please...”

“Why would I laugh?”

“Because...I've got a hard on...” I admitted.

He snickered but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. 

I felt my cheeks become hot again. I moved and wanted to get up myself, but he stopped me.

“Steve, I don't mind,” he caressed my chest again, “ In fact,” he swallowed, “I could help you with it,” he smirked.

I couldn't believe what he said, but as he moved his hand lower and circled with his fingers on my belly I became convinced it wasn't such a bad idea. He moved his mouth closer to my ear.

“Is it because of me, that you're hard?” He whispered.

“I...Uh,” I took a shaky breath as he kissed me under my earlobe, “Yes.”

I felt how he grinned against my neck. Then he moved his hand even lower and held my dick through the briefs. I could feel how I wet them with the precum. And I really concentrated on being silent than anything else. I didn't care if Bruce wanted to turn this into something he'll tease me about for the rest of my life. I just didn't want anyone else to notice. He moved his hand very slowly and I kept my eyes shut, gripping on the blanket as if I was holding onto it for my dear life.

“Steve?” He stopped moving the hand completely.

“Yes?” I was able to say throughout my heavy breaths.

“Is this okay, are you okay?” He sounded worried.

With the last of my strength I rolled onto my side to face him: “If you promise you keep this to yourself then yes,” I said with determination.

He gazed into my eyes and then slowly moved closer. Not only he now was pressed much closer to me, with his crotch mostly, but he also started rocking his hips against mine. It was all so slow. We held onto each other's t-shirts. When I dared to open my eyes I was rewarded with an incredible sight. He bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet, his bangs stuck to his forehead with the sweat and his eyes were only half open, still glowing.

The bed was creaking quietly, but suddenly I only cared about coming. I cared about nothing else than the present. I enjoyed Bruce's hot breath on my neck, his hands gripping my hips as he held me in place and as I finally came I couldn't care less about my ruined boxer briefs. At least neither of us came on the bed sheets.

Bruce was done soon after me. He caressed my cheek and smiled: “Was it worth letting me stay here?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” I answered simply. I wanted to brush the bangs off his forehead, I wanted to kiss him and bring him closer to me again, but I was paralyzed. I wasn’t sure if it was by fear or just overall by the sudden realization of what we’ve just done.

I listened for every little sound which would signify that somebody's awake. Bruce also stopped and waited if he hears something. Clive suddenly snored, which scared us at first, but the second time we tried not to laugh out loud as we were relieved that we were safe after all.

“If you ever wanna do this again, we're doing it somewhere alone.” Bruce half-whispered half-laughed.

“Agreed.” I smiled back.

He caressed my cheek and moved closer again. I had doubts, but I hoped they were just stupid and that there was really nothing to worry about. At first he only gave me a small peck on my cheek and then he kissed my lips. My heart was pounding in my chest, I reached out with my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft. As well as the kiss. We stopped, listened for a bit of everyone's still sound asleep, and when we decide they are we kissed again. 

I was trembling. I couldn't make this up if I wanted. I wasn't even scared that this was all just a dream anymore. It was as real as Clive’s snoring or the birds singing or the soft morning light and the breeze coming through the half opened window.

“Do you promise not to tell?” Bruce asked. At least he was on the same page as me.

“I won't tell anyone. This is just ours,” I hugged him tighter.

“I think I’ve grown to like you, Harris,” he said jokingly.

“Well in that case we should do this again someday,” I laughed quietly, checking on the others again.

“Sure,” he nuzzled my neck and finally loosened up.

“Will you sleep now?” I caressed his hair.

“Definitely.”


End file.
